fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Kabuto
Black Kabuto is a smaller, dark version of the original Kabuto, and Usopp's main weapon. Usage It was developed by Usopp during the two year timeskip. It is first clearly seen and named when Usopp fights against the guards of Ryugu Palace. Besides being more easily portable compared to the previous Kabuto (just slightly larger than his old slingshot, the Ginga Pachinko, in its default state), it retains the same design and functions, at least in its standard form. He uses it primarily in conjunction with his Pop Greens and other new attacks, but is also capable of using attacks from his old arsenal. Attacks Pop Green After two years of training with Heracles, Usopp has gained mastery of a new type of powerful weapon: the Pop Green. They are seeds of hostile plants that can grow at incredible speed. According to Heracles, these seeds have various uses, especially in combat. Usopp uses these seeds as ammunition for his new slingshot. However, not all these Pop Greens are used for battle purposes, and some can be used for utility functions. *'Green Star: Devil': Shooting a Pop Green, Usopp creates a large Venus Flytrap which attacks his enemies. In addition to being able to eat enemies with its large mouth, it can ensnare those nearby with its vines. *'Green Star: Sargasso': Usopp fires a Pop Green at his target, which then explodes into an array of resilient seaweed, strong enough to delay an avalanche of rock and earth. *'Green Star: Bamboo Javelin': Usopp shoots a Pop Green and stalks of bamboo shoots up from the ground, stabbing and impaling anyone it crosses paths with. *'Green Star: Rafflesia': Usopp fires a Pop Green at his enemy, not aiming for them specifically but a place near them. The pop green reveals a rather large Rafflesia flower. The flower then excretes a foul smelling odor, disabling the enemy's senses with its stench. *'Green Star: Skull Bombgrass': Usopp shoots a Pop Green that explodes upon impact. It releases a large red explosion in the shape of a skull. *'Green Star: Humandrake': Usopp shoots a Pop Green on the ground that only triggers to attack opponents once they step on it, with its living roots it leaps off to the opponent causing them to get off balance. *'Green Star: Smoke Bomb': Usopp shoots a Pop Green which sprouts a huge flower and shoots a thick layer of black smoke from its center to block his enemies' vision. *'Green Star: Trampolia': Usopp shoots a Pop Green on the ground that launches anyone who gets close to it up into the air. It is shaped like a big flower with a bubble at the center. *'Green Star: Impact Wolf': Usopp fires a seed that quickly grows into the shape of a large green wolf. The bulb on its nose releases a stunningly powerful shockwave. Other Ammunition *'Exploding Star': Usopp fires a highly explosive pellet filled with gunpowder. *'Flame Star': Usopp fires a pellet containing flammable substances, and he sometimes throws bottles with flammable substances in them at the opponent just prior to this attack to increase the damage. **'Firebird Star': Usopp fires what can be assumed to be a very strong Flame Star in the shape of a massive phoenix, it also seems to summon a massive ring of fire once it makes contact. Category:Weapon